militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
11th Operational Weather Squadron
The 11th Operational Weather Squadron (11OWS) based out of Elmendorf AFB, Alaska, is responsible for forecasting Alaska’s weather and analyzing Alaska's climate. Mission The 11th Operational Weather Squadron provides mission tailored, operational, and tactical level meteorological, geological, oceanographic, and space environment products and services for Department of Defense air and land operations in the Alaskan region. They provide headquarters staff support to the Alaskan Command, 11 AF, PACAF, and U.S. Army Alaska, and contingency support to the Alaskan NORAD Region. This weather squadron is responsible for base or post forecasting, developing weather products, briefing transient aircrews, and weather warnings for all of their geographical units. Using automatic observing systems located at all military installations and communicating with their combat weather flights, the squadron is able to 'watch' the weather in their entire area of responsibility from one central location. The Operational Weather Squadron is the first place a newly schooled weather apprentice will report. At the squadron, working alongside a seasoned weather professional, the forecaster is trained in all aspects of Air Force meteorology, from pilot briefing to tactical forecasting. The weather squadron works closely with the combat weather flights they support to ensure a flawless exchange of weather information. Personnel and resources 11th Operational Weather Squadron’s manning consists of active duty, reserve, civilian and contract personnel and is located on Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, Under the 611th Air Operations Group, Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska. The 11 OWS is in the process of inactivation and merging with the 17th Operational Weather Squadron in Hawaii. This merger will be completed in June 2008. Lineage Activations and Inactivations of the 11th Operational Weather Squadron * Constituted as Air Corps Detachment, Weather, Alaska, on 15 November 1940 * Activated on 11 January 1941 * Redesignated 11th Air Corps Squadron, Weather (Regional Control) on 26 February 1942 * Redesignated 11th Weather Squadron on 6 January 1944 * Inactivated on 20 April 1952 * Activated on 20 April 1952 * Inactivated on 18 November 1957 * Activated on 18 June 1958 * Inactivated on 1 June 1992 * Redesignated 11th Operational Weather Squadron on 5 February 1999 * Activated on 19 February 1999 * Inactivating and merging with 17th Operational Squadron in June 2008 Duty Assignments List of duty assignments and parent units from 1997 to present. Ladd Field, Alaska, 9th Service Command, 11 January 1941 – c. 1941 Ladd Field, Alaska, Alaska Defense Force c. 1941 – 2 May 1941 Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, Alaska Defense Force, 2 May 1941 – 26 February 1942 Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 11th Air Force, 26 February 1942 – 22 October 1945 Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, AAF Weather Service, 22 October 1945 – 4 December 1945 Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 7th Weather Group (later, 2107th Air Weather Group), 4 December 1945 – 20 April 1952 Keesler Air Force Base, Mississippi, Air Weather Service, 20 April 1952 – 20 May 1952 Keesler Air Force Base, Mississippi, 8th Weather Group, 20 May 1952 – 18 November 1957 Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 3rd Weather Group, 18 June 1958 – 10 June 1959 Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 4th Weather Wing, 1 June 1959 – 30 June 1972 Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 3rd Weather Wing, 30 June 1972 – 1 October 1989 Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 1st Weather Wing, 1 October 1989 – 30 September 1991 Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, Pacific Air Forces, 30 September 1991 – 1 April 1992 Eielson Air Force Base, Alaska, Pacific Air Forces, 1 April 1992 – 15 April 1992 Eielson Air Force Base, Alaska, 343rd Operations Group, 15 April 1992 – 1 June 1992 Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 611th Air Operations Group, 19 February 1999 - present Emblem Approved on 13 Jun 1961 Blue and yellow are the Air Force colors. Blue alludes to the sky, the primary theater of Air Force operations. Yellow refers to the sun and the excellence required of Air Force personnel. The three mountain peaks represent the unit's support to the mission of the Alaskan Command, Alaskan NORAD Region and United States Army, Alaska. The Big Dipper constellation denotes the squadron's alignment with and support to the 11th Air Force. The anemometer symbolizes the commitment to excellence in weather forecast operations and the snow capped mountain peaks allude to the unit's home location and operating conditions. History The 11th Operational Weather Squadron was constituted as Air Corps Detachment, Weather, Alaska, on November 15, 1940. It was activated on January 11, 1941, at Ladd Field, Alaska, and assigned to the Ninth Service Command. The squadron relocated to Elmendorf Field on May 2, 1941. The squadron was redesignated the 11th Air Corps Squadron, Weather, on February 26, 1942, and assigned to the 11th Air Force. It was designated the 11th Weather Squadron on January 6, 1944. On October 22, 1945 it was assigned to the Army Air Forces Weather Service (later redesignated Air Weather Service). The squadron relocated to Keesler AFB, Mississippi in 1952 and was inactivated on November 18, 1957. It returned to Elmendorf and was activated on June 18, 1958. It was reassigned to Pacific Air Forces on September 30, 19991, when weather squadrons of Air Weather Service were transferred to the commands they supported, and was inactivated on June 1, 1992 following a short stay at Eielson AFB. The squadron was redesignated the 11th Operational Weather Squadron on February 5, 1999 and activated on February 19, 1999. Awards Service Streamers: World War II Asiatic-Pacific Theater Air Force Outstanding Unit Award for periods: 1 May 1966 – 30 Apr 1968; 1 Jun 1969 – 31 May 1971; 1 Jan 1975 – 1 Apr 1976; 1 Jul 1976 – 30 Jun 1978; 1 Jul 1990 – 1 Jun 1992. Notes * External links * 11OWS article * 11OWS article * 11OWS History Weather 011